


Firsts

by Deserts_In_The_River



Series: ShuAke Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Facials, First Times, Goro is a good boy!, I am done tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, ShuAke Week 2019, akeshu - Freeform, awkward babes, i did NOT edit this, just read it, laughing during sex, nervous boys, shuake, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserts_In_The_River/pseuds/Deserts_In_The_River
Summary: After two years of dating and making out, Akira wants to finally take that last step in their relationship.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShuAke Week 2019, and I will admit that I have experience roleplaying smut, but never actually writing it in fanfic, so sorry if it sucks ass ;3. Thank you in advance for reading, I hope this is a nice mix of wholesome and steamy.

Leblanc was peaceful, nice and quiet and it always felt incredibly homey, it was the only place Goro had, a tiny little slice of Tokyo where he could just enjoy a quiet cup of coffee and work on his investigations and school work. It helped that his boyfriend worked there and supplied him with tons of free coffee and curry (much to Sojiro’s dismay). At this point, Goro was either at Leblanc, university, or the courthouse during the majority of his time. Leblanc was definitely his favorite out of the three, especially after hours when Sojiro, Futaba and Morgana left, effectively placing Goro and Akira alone for the rest of the night.

When Sojiro and the others had left, Akira tapped him on the shoulder. The boy looked slightly nervous as he slipped into the booth next to Goro. That was quite off brand for the barista who normally was a shameless flirt that tended to always get himself into trouble.

“Yes Akira?” Goro asked, not looking up from his school work, his fingers moving a mile a minute as he started on the finishing paragraph of his Literary Criticism over various works of old, french literature such as the Arsene Lupin series, Les Miserables, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame and Cyrano De Bergerac. While Goro typed, he could feel Akira leaning into him, the presence was definitely not unwelcome, but it was troubling Goro’s focus.

“Akira, dear, give me a moment, my focus will not be distracted away from you for long.” Goro stated, still typing away at his laptop. Goro could feel Akira pouting, but thankfully the barista didn’t say anything, instead he opted to stand up and apply himself to making dinner for the both of them. As Goro’s essay was getting closer to being finished, the smell of Miso soup got stronger.

When Goro was finally done with his essay, he saved it and slipped his laptop into his case before he carried it up to Akira’s room for safekeeping. As soon as the detective stepped down from the stairs, he could feel Akira’s eyes on him. Goro self consciously fixed his tie before sitting back down in the booth, where there now was two bowls of Miso soup, served with soft boiled eggs and rice. Akira sat on the side opposite from him and raised an eyebrow.

“You finally done?” Akira asked curiously as Goro nodded to him. “So we can do whatever?” Akira’s eyes gleamed mischievously. Goro just rolled his eyes, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Yes, we can do whatever you’d like, any ideas?” Goro cocked his head to the side and took a bite of his soup as he awaited an answer. After a few seconds, Goro looked up to the vision of his boyfriend blushing heavily. “What’s wrong Akira?” Goro questioned leaning forward a little to feel his boyfriend's forehead. Akira just shook his head.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I actually just had something I wanted to ask you about.” Akira paused and averted his eyes to the side, looking anywhere but into Goro’s eyes. “We’ve been together for a while, about two years, and I think what I’m trying to say is that I want to… I want to be more intimate with you.” Akira stuttered out nervously. Goro looked at him with a quizzical expression before it finally dawned on him.

“You want to have intercourse?” Goro asked. Admittedly, Goro had been fancying the idea as of late, but he had no idea how to propose the idea.

“Don’t say it like that!!” Akira was blushing brightly as he gazed at his boyfriend.

“How should I say it Akira? You want to engage in coitus, it’s as simple as that, and to answer your question, I would love to have that connection with you.” Goro had a small smile on his face, his boyfriend was still as red as a firetruck.

“Goro, just call it sex, please.” Akira begged and hid his face in his hands. Goro found it quite amusing how embarrassed his boyfriend got from that, but he decided not to embarrass the other any further than what was already achieved. “But thankyou for agreeing.” Akira sighed in nervous relief. 

***

Goro crept up the stairs while Akira was washing up. The detective stared around in the open room before he moved his case from next to the bed and pushed his hair back. Goro was feeling nervousness creeping into his chest, Goro had never even dreamed that he’d ever have a boyfriend, let alone an incredibly hot one that wanted to have sex with him. He sat down on the bed, his back straight as he fiddled with the sheets, they were warm and soft, so at least they’d be comfortable during the act.

Goro suddenly startled at the sound of Akira entering the room, admittedly Goro had zoned out. “Hello,” Goro spoke awkwardly, his composure was awkward and his nervousness was obvious. Akira shook his head, but returned Goro’s awkward greeting by holding the detective’s head in his hands and kissing him softly.

“Hey.” Akira finally responded, not moving his face away from Goro’s. “You sure you’re ready?” Akira wondered as Goro nodded enthusiastically. Akira chuckled quietly and leaned closer into Goro, kissing him deeply, pushing him firmly into the sheets. Akira then pulled back to press kisses into the detective’s neck. “Let me know if it’s too much.” Akira hummed and moved his hands to massage Goro’s head with his fingers.

Goro sighed softly at the feeling of Akira’s hands. Goro giggled quietly at the feeling of Akira’s lips lightly dragging down his neck. That was definitely a ticklish spot for him. “Stop it.” Goro breathed out sofly, still giggling quietly with his eyes closed. Akira snorted, and continued, pressing his tongue flat against Goro’s neck. Goro bit his lip at the feeling, half giggling, half moaning at the sudden pressure when Akira pushed his face even further into Goro’s neck. “More.” Goro urged, moving his hands to pull at Akira’s hair quite roughly.

Akira happily obliged and moved away from his neck. Akira raised an eyebrow at Goro before he moved his hands underneath Goro’s sweater vest and removed it. Akira hummed quietly and also removed the button up that was underneath.

Goro shivered, his face getting red immediately. He squeezed his eyes closed immediately at the feeling of Akira’s face getting even lower. Akira licked at Goro’s v-line, his hands trailing down in quick succession, running down goro’s chest and stomach. By no means did he have abs, but he was toned. It was at this point though, that Akira was starting to get nervous.

Apparently it was obvious, because Goro leaned up a little to look at him. “Take your time, it’s a learning experience okay?” Goro reassured with a tiny smile and a nod that told him to keep going. The heady aura of the situation was overwhelming, and as Akira got lower and lower, Goro’s body responded more and more. His body was a livewire, which was why the feeling of Akira removing his pants in one fell swoop made Goro shiver.

Goro’s eyes closed, he concentrated on keeping his breathing steady. Goro sighed when Akira pulled away and removed his own clothing. The brunette opened his garnet colored eyes to survey his boyfriends physique. The sight immediately had Goro growing harder and it was obvious in the way his dick twitched against his stomach.

“Awh~” Akira teased, “Like what you see?” Akira’s eyebrows knitted together before he smiled fondly and leaned in to kiss Goro’s lips again. “Tell me if it’s too much okay?” Akira kissed Goro’s cheeks and clumsily moved his hand down to grasp at Goro’s erection. The raven laid between Goro’s thighs and softly pulled his boyfriends shame closer.

Goro gasped, the feeling of someone other than himself touching his dick was another feeling altogether. “Aki-ra.” Goro breathed softly, his face turning bright red.

Akira fumbled with Goro’s manhood before he finally had a nice, firm grasp. After he was situated, akira moved his hand slowly up and down Goro’s shaft, occasionally thumbing the tip. Akira had masturbated before, so a hand job was pretty straight forward, but this was Akira’s first time with the love of his life, and he wanted to shake it up a little. “Goro baby, how you doing up there?” Akira asked and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Goro’s cock before Goro could even dream of answering his question.

“Nngh, Aki-” Goro pressed the back of his hand to his lips when he felt Akira take his member inside his mouth. Akira moved his tongue up and down the shaft nervously, his inexperience obvious, but as Goro kept spurring him on with moans and cute little sighs of pleasure, Akira felt a little more confidence come to him.  
Spit and precum were spilling out the sides of Akira’s mouth, making for a very lewd sight, and at this point, Goro was thrusting gently into Akira’s mouth unintentionally. Akira made the best of it and started meeting him in the middle, Goro’s tool was average size, which made it easier for Akira to be able to get further down it… that still didn’t mean that he didn’t choke slightly at the feeling. The feeling of Akira’s throat constricting around Goro’s cock seemed to do something for Goro, because the boy was immediately gasping and moaning loudly at the feeling. “Aki-ra, I’m going t-” Akira sighed, but pulled away before the other could cum. Akira wanted to give Goro something a little more.  
Akira stood up, his own dick fully erect, and moved to grab a bottle of lube that was laying unassumingly on his bedside table. “Tell me if you want me to stop okay?” Akira cooed softly and moved back to lay between Goro’s legs. Goro had seemed to calm down a little, although he was still laying down with the covers clenched in his hands and his face was as red as a tomato. Cute.

Goro nodded deliriously, his eyes closed. Akira took that as a go ahead and squirted some lube onto his hand. The barista rubbed it around his fingers, warming it up before he leaned down and gently teased Goro’s entrance. The ring of muscles around his entrance puckered at the feeling of a foreign object pressing against it, but quickly relaxed as Goro let out a long and very loud moan. The sight only served to make Akira’s dick even harder, but he persevered, Goro came first (literally and figuratively).

Akira pushed a finger, knuckle deep, into Goro’s ass. The immediate reaction was glorious. “Ooooh, m-my good-ness.” Goro breathed at the intrusion and pressed himself back against Akira’s finger. Akira took that as a good sign and started to thrust his finger in and out gently, but quickly. Akira kept his eyes on Goro’s face.

“You’re so beautiful baby, yeah, just like that look at me darling.” Akira knew the praise and pet names were helping add to Goro’s pleasure because the faces Goro made when Akira uttered them were absolutely priceless.

After a few moments of teasing, Akira slipped in another finger and pushed in deeper, looking for Goro’s sweet spot. When Akira found it, he pressed his fingers up and curled them slightly. This had Goro seeing stars.

“Awwh, baby, do you like that? Do you want more of that?” Akira asked softly, his low voice rumbling against Goro’s lower stomach. Goro just nodded, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
“I’m so close.” Goro’s voice was shaky as he moved his hips to meet Goro’s thrusts. “Akira please.” Goro begged, his breathing getting heavier. Akira obliged and quickened his pace while, at the same time, he moved to take Goro into his mouth. As Goro’s moans got louder, Akira’s pace got quicker, until finally, Akira pulled his mouth away, and Goro came with a very loud moan.   
After he came, Goro slumped into the sheets his body heavy with sleepy pleasure. Akira sat and admired his boyfriend for a while before he moved his own hand down to stroke at his hard cock, that is until Goro got himself under control.

Goro sat up after recovering from his orgasm and shook his head at his boyfriend. He pushed akira down onto his back and quickly moved to sit on Akira’s chest, so that his boyfriend got a good view of Goro’s ass. Akira moved slowly, one hand wrapping around Akira’s cock, and the other moving down to fondle at Akira’s balls gently.

Akira wasn’t expecting Goro to have the energy, but oh boy was Akira thankful that he did. The brunette was surprisingly skilled with his hands. “I love you,” Akira groaned softly, and Goro quickened his pace, putting pressure on the head of akiras cock. Goro then leaned his face down and rubbed his cheek against his boyfriends shame, and Akira moved his hips up immediately. “Awh Goro yes, please, you’re so beautiful.” Akira moaned with delight and moved his hands to squeeze at his boyfriends bubble butt. “More, Goro, baby, I’m so close, I’m-” Akira didn’t end up finishing that sentence because he came violently, thick ropes erupting from the tip and splattering onto his boyfriend’s face.

Goro blushed, very thankful that Akira couldn’t see him yet. He gulped and turned around to face Akira. “Erm…” Goro blushed. “Do you have a tissue?” Goro gulped as Akira gawked at him.  
After Akira recovered from his orgasm and the sight of his babies all over his boyfriend's face, he moved to grab a few tissues and cleaned himself up before moving to wipe off Goro’s face, dick and stomach. He tossed the tissues into the trash before collapsing back onto the bed and sighing lowly.

Goro quickly joined his boyfriend, moving to press his face into his neck. Goro draped his arms over Akira’s shoulders and tangled their legs together. “That was amazing.” Goro blushed and breathed in Akira’s scent. “Thankyou for being my first.” He spoke sleepily, his eyes closed and his arms were heavy with bliss and post-coital cuddles.

After a few minutes Goro blushed and nuzzled into his boyfriend. “I love you too.”

Akira couldn't help but smile giddily and pull his boyfriend closer into his skin. He never wanted to let go. “Let’s get to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning and we can go get breakfast.” Akira suggested, the only confirmation he got from Goro was a sleepy nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, cum again <3 (if you'd like) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
